


Empire

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (they're actually free tell no one), Harrison is as always, Hartley and Cisco run a business empire no one can convince me otherwise, Hartley sells potions and spells to get kids with anxiety and other disorders/illness' out of class, Hogwarts AU, M/M, are the best, god i am a mess, he's really impressed, shady but fond, slytherin hufflepuff friendships, the professors hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really didn't surprise anyone to find out that walking legend, Hartley Rathaway, ran the Hogwarts black market, what did surprise them was the discovery of his partner. Thankfully only one person did. </p><p>(Alexia I hate you why did you get me into this fandom I am Suffering)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT. BUT THEN I GOT IDEAS AND AM NOW WRITING A FULL, MULTICHAPTER FIC. WHY DID GOD MAKE ME THIS WAY RIP IN PEACE I HATE MYSELF.
> 
> ALEXIA I HATE YOU BABE, YOU GOT ME INTO THIS HELL I'M SURE AS FUCK DRAGGING YOU DOWN WITH ME MY DARLING.

Let it be said that Hartley Rathaway knew how to run a business.

Hartley Rathaway could make a local corner shop into an international multi-million dollar company within a year. _Easily_. And everyone in Hogwarts knew it, they had taken one look at the scrawny kid with the green and silver tie and the eyes burning with pure ambition and knew that he was someone you would want to be friends with when things went to shit.   
  
It drove the professors _insane_ , because the little shit was effortlessly good at _everything_ , even the extra classes and assignments were completed with bored sighs and a stack of personal research being done by the end of the class, when Rathaway had, _yet again,_ finished before everyone else. Dumbledore had once told the kid that he couldn’t take any more electives because the workload would be too much. Rathaway had apparently raised an eyebrow and proceeded to show the astonished professor the various research projects and experiments he had been completing to a professional standard on top of all of his classes, all while doing his homework and handing it in on time.   
  
Everyone had stopped protesting _rather_ quickly. Dumbledore had huffed a surprised laugh and offered him a lemon sherbet. Rathaway had apparently refused and calmly walked away. _Without dismissal._  
  
He was a walking legend.   
  
So really it shouldn’t have surprised anyone when it turned out that he was running the Hogwarts black market. No, in fact it didn't surprise anyone when it was discovered that the student behind every other kid using pens instead of quills, behind the highly sought after, now light speed fast wifi which no one else had quite figured out how to make work, behind _every_ betting pool in the goddamn school, _professors included_ , behind the muggle medicine which now everyone was using to avoid the healing ward, behind the various charms and potions which some lucky students used to avoid lessons without detection until months after was Hartley Rathaway.   
  
But really, Professor Wells thought, it _was_ a bit of a shock.   
  
To be fair, as the head of Slytherin and someone personally invested in Hartley’s welfare, his prodigy’s fast paced business venture wasn’t _really_ the part that had stunned him. No, Hartley’s small empire and ever growing bank account wasn’t shocking, he’d seen _that_ coming a mile off.   
  
What really got him was Cisco Ramon, certified Cuddly Hufflepuff™, exchanging business plans and crunching numbers in fast paced Spanish with Hartley, when everyone in the school, Professor Wells included, would have sworn up and down that they _hated_ each other.   
  
They couldn’t _stand_ each other, Professor Wells had engineered it personally, albeit to a lesser degree, he had orchestrated everything _perfectly_ , ensured that _just_ the right amount of attention would be diverted to Cisco to spark jealously in Hartley without it coming across as intentional on his part. He’d chosen Ramon specifically as a foil to Hartley, he was everything the boy wasn’t, pureblood where Hartley was muggleborn, loved where Hartley was alone, friendly where Hartley was cold.   
  
And he thought that they had taken the bait.   
  
He had hidden smiles as he watched confrontations in hallways, angry insults in several languages making the something that wanted _chaos_ flutter inside his chest, listened patiently to rants from both parties. _They hated each other_.   
  
He watched as Cisco high-fived Hartley, and wrapped an arm around the smaller boys shoulder, still exchanging schemes in spanish.   
  
Unless he had been _played_.   
  
Unless he had _underestimated_ _them_. Unless Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon balanced each other out _perfectly_ , unless they did this so _well_ that they had not only built an empire which would let them both live comfortably for several years after school without extra work, but had also taken steps to ensure that no one could possibly suspect that they were working together.   
  
_Unless Hartley and Cisco working together were unstoppable._   
  
Professor Wells raised an eyebrow in silent praise, and decided that his plans be damned, this partnership was _far_ too interesting to tamper with, then, he walked away, resolving to remain silent and simply watch how this played out.  
  
Several years later when Cisco and Hartley had flawlessly revealed his status as one of the most feared wizards of the last century and quickly had him arrested on iron clad grounds, he couldn’t help but feel impressed, even if he cursed their names to the stars and back.  
  
He _did_ however wish that he _had_ in fact tampered with them.  
  
They were _entirely_ too brilliant to unleash on the world.  
  
Eobard snickered his way to Azkaban.

The wizarding world would have _hell_ on their hands once they graduated.

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY THERE IS A MULTICHAP HOGWARTS FIC WITH WORLDBUILDING AND BACK STORY AND EVERYTHING ITS TIME FOR SUFFERING FRIENDS. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE KUDOS AND REVIEW I NEED VALIDATION LIKE AIR.


End file.
